1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clutch device for a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorcycles with continuously variable transmission are popular nowadays. A clutch for a typical continuously variable transmission device comprises three centrifugal weights that are coupled together via three springs. When the centrifugal weights move under the action of centrifugal force, the springs stretch and then to their original positions, thereby changing the speed and the torque of the motorcycle. However, the clutch is an isolated structure such that the whole clutch must be detached for replacement in a case that fatigue or breakage of one or more springs occurs, resulting in inconvenient maintenance. Further, a worker could not directly proceed with adjustment of slackened springs (which slackening often occurs after a period of time of use) without dismantling the clutch while there is no scale or reference for such an adjustment. In other words, the worker has to adjust the springs based on personal experience such that the adjustment result is unsatisfactory and that the motorcycle could not obtain the initial speed and torque. Further, the conventional clutch is liable to deform or malfunction after a period of time, for the conventional clutch is not strong enough to withstand the change in the torque during the centrifugal movement of the centrifugal weights for the purposes of altering the speed and torque of the motorcycle.